Zax relationship 1
by LMC98
Summary: Might continue, just a short Zax fic! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(Just a short one, might continue if I figure out this website! Hope you enjoy, I keep thinking up random possibilities!)

Zoe and Max were continuing with their secret relationship.

It was 7am and the week after Max had left the trail of lighters for Zoe.

"Morning beautiful" Max beamed from the left side of his bed.

"Morning Mr Walker! What time is it babe?" Zoe asked.

"It's 7, and I think Lofty and Robyn are up downstairs, so we'll have to sneak out later, you start at 9 right?" Max asked back.

"I thought they were out all night? But we've snuck out so many times, I'm sure we'll be fine" Zoe smiled.

Max rolled over "I love you Dr Hanna!"

"I love you too Mr Walker" they engaged in a kiss, until Robyn called through the door.

"Max do you want your morning cuppa?" Robyn shouted.

"Noooo Max" Zoe mouthed cheekily!

"Give me a minute I'll come and get it!" Max called back.

"Don't be silly I'm coming in! Hope your decent" Robyn said.

"Noo!" Max shouted to late.

Robyn opened the door to the back of Zoe's head against Max's chest just missing the underneath of the covers as she was about to hide out of sight but her body was covered by the duvet.

"Oops sorry Max I didn't know you had company!" Exclaimed Robyn…

(Sorry bit of a cliffhanger!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!:)️)

Max jumped out of bed, reached for the cup off Robyn and quickly shut the door behind her exit before she could figure out that Zoe was the woman in Max's bed.

"Close one right?" Max laughed.

Zoe looked up at him and pulled the duvet up to her face whilst giggling to herself, "too right! You don't think she'll know it was me do you?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know, but it wouldn't be too bad, we wouldn't have to sneak around anymore if people knew" Max said.

"Oh Mr Walker, what am I going to do with you!" Zoe smiled.

Robyn was starting work at 8, she arrived at the ED and spoke to Rita about what she had seen that morning.

"Max is always pulling, do you think it was that air hostess again?" Asked Rita.

"I saw some black killer shoes, like Louboutin shoes! £100's again!" Robyn exclaimed.

"Well I don't know where he's finding these people! You saw her hair, you said? Rita questioned.

"Yes it was sort of like the hair of... Well, short and dark, no it couldn't be…?" Robyn answered.

(Sorry I do like my cliffhangers! Hope you liked this chapter!)


	3. Chapter 3

" No nothing, I'm being silly" said Robyn.

It was Valentine's Day. Zoe had just told Max of the hot air balloon ride with champagne. Zoe walked home and Max entered the pub.

"You fancy Lofty" said Max.

"Oh please Max don't say anything, anyway who was your valentine hey bro" Robyn said nudging Max.

"It's a secret!" Max laughed as he replied.

"Oh really, care to share the digital individuals name? "

"Nah" Max winked and walked out of the pub and to Zoe's (the boat).

Max knocked on the door and Dylan answered.

"Erm…Hi…is Zoe in?" Max pointed towards the door in an awkward manner.

"Erm Zoe! Errr…" Dylan started

"Max? It's Max" Max interrupted.

" Yes, Max is here to see you." Dylan said and walked back inside.

Zoe arrived at the door.

"Mr Walker, what are you doing here? i thought we were meeting in the morning?"

"Now that's surely not the right way to spend valentines night!" Max replied.

Zoe kissed Max and they walked inside the boat. Zoe led Max into her room.

"Oh, er, he's staying?" Dylan asked.

"Problem Dr Keogh?" Zoe smiled.

"Like a pair of bloody teenagers!" Dylan laughed back.

"Huh?" Max looked confused.

"Inside joke Max… He's the only one that knows about us. Now get in there Mr Walker, we have an early start in morning!" Zoe pushed Max into her room and onto her bed.

Dylan stood in amazement, "right I'll be off to bed then" he said to himself.

(Hope you enjoyed this chapter!)


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4 :) )

Zoe and Max had woke up at 7am the next morning, and been on the wonderful hot air balloon flight with champagne and all. They had to be in work for the night shift, which started at 8pm.

Zoe and Max walked into the ED it was 7:50pm. The majority of the other night shift staff were just arriving or where already in the hospitals staff room; these included; Tess, Robyn, Lofty, Dixie, Charlie, Cal and Ethan. Connie was just leaving as she had been on the day shift and it was Dylan's day off.

"Max, where have you been I haven't seen you all day? I've been calling you non stop and I didn't know if wanted a lift to work or not!" Robyn shouted at him.

"I've been about, my phones off, don't stress" Max replied, turning round and winking at Zoe.

Much to his surprise Charlie was standing right next to Dr Hanna.

Max turned straight back around and walked to his locker whilst, Zoe tried to hide the fact Charlie had just seen the wink.

"What was that all about?" Charlie asked Dr Hanna, "eh maybe Max has got a crush on you Zoe? What do you think?"

"Don't be so silly Charlie… Anyway Mrs Smyth needs to be taken for X Ray, can you assist please?" Zoe answered.

"On it, Dr Hanna" Charlie replied.

Everyone had left the staff room apart from Zoe and Max.

"Max" Zoe whispered, "Charlie's on to us."

"So is half of the ED" Max answered, "Robyn and Charlie have their suspicions and Dylan already knows".

"Come with me Mr Walker" winked Zoe.

Zoe lead Max to the hospital roof. They stood and watched over the outside of the hospital.

"The only place we can get some privacy, eh?" Zoe laughed.

Zoe kissed Max and they both said that they loved each other.

"You know we could just go downstairs and tell everyone we're together" Max questioned.

"It's just not the right time" Zoe answered.

"It's okay, as long as I'm with you" Max smiled back.

They looked over the edge once more before returning inside together. Robyn was coming up the stairs to the top floor where Max and Zoe where descending from.

"What are you to doing up here?" Robyn asked.

(Kind of based on the spoilers for this weeks and next Casualty episodes, hope you enjoyed!)


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry guys I have been so busy but I've tried to catch up with this chapter I hope you enjoy seen as though we have to wait 2 weeks for the next episode! *crying ;))

Zoe and Max had publicly kissed in the ED reception, shared a bed with Dervla and (at this moment in time) are living in a hotel.

Robyn had just seen the explicit selfie Zoe had sent to Max and Max was on his way to meet Zoe at their hotel room.

*knock knock * "Room service!" Max joked from the outside of room 391 at the Fresian Hotel.

"I'm coming! Hold on let me make myself decent!" Zoe shouted back.

Zoe opened the door wearing a white hotel bath robe and flung her arms around Max, "What took you so long, I've been out of my mind with boredom, the conference finished at 5!" It was now 8 o'clock and Max's shift had finished at 6.

"Lily's had an accident, but don't worry she's okay and Robyn's staying with her." Max reassured Zoe.

Max explained about the day's events; Lily crashing, the meth explosion and all the other casualties of the day.

"Oh my god, I hope she's okay?" Zoe questioned. "It looks like I took the right time off! But seriously you lot should of called me if you were struggling I've been doing nothing here!" Zoe said.

"You deserve a rest! Be Zoe for a change and let the Dr Hanna side down!" Max winked.

"Oh Mr Walker haha!" Zoe laughed!

"So this is our home for the next however long, is it?' Max asked as he looked around the room.

"Well we can't be dealing with Dylan the lady shave man now can we?" Zoe burst in laughter!

"To be fair, that was really weird!" Max started to laugh!

"Bless him! I love Dylan I do!" Zoe exclaimed.

"But you love me more!" Max answered jealously.

"Hmmm…" Zoe teased! Max tickled her silly! "Of course I do you great big banana!" Zoe answered whilst giggling. "Oh isn't anyone going to unzip by dress?" Zoe flirtatiously asked.

Within less than a second Max was on it like an Easter Bonnet, and the two were to be in work for the 9 o'clock shift the next morning.

(Hope you enjoyed it hahah! Thank you:))


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(The dream sequence has occurred and back in the real world Zoe has just taken the anniversary card back off Dixie who brought it off the ambulance for her).

Zoe walked into the ED staff room and made her self a coffee as the coffee shop was shut seen as though it was now 21:30 and she didn't really like the macchiatos now Honey had left. She walked to her office, which was all hers for tonight and sat at her desk with her cuppa, a pen and the anniversary card. While outside in reception Taylor had just arrived to see Cal as Cal had sent her an urgent message to come see him. All of a sudden Cal got down on one knee and proposed to Taylor, Taylor ran out of the ED and Cal was left feeling red faced and humiliated. Else where another proposal was promptly in the air as Max was asking the opinion of Lofty as to whether he should ask Zoe to marry him.

"I love her I really do!" Max explained.

" Well mate, whatever she says, however she reacts, say nothing. Let her do the speaking, if she loves you back Max, she'll accept", Lofty advised.

Meanwhile Zoe began to write,

"To Max 'Mary-Jane' Walker,

1 year ago today you bought me the most beautiful flowers and not a day goes by when I don't think of how much you have changed my life for the better, I love you!

Zo (your Spider-Man forever) x"

Zoe finished her coffee, licked and sealed the card and walked out of her office towards Max's 'office'. She walked in to find Max searching his shelfs for something Cal had just asked for and Max couldn't remember the name of, but knew exactly what it looked like. Zoe locked the door behind her and without saying a word handed the sealed card over to Max.

"Zoee!" Max smiled as he recieved the envelope and opened it carefully. He read the card and Zoe sat down on the small coffee table in the centre of the storeroom.

"I love you Zoe Hanna!" Max said.

"You didn't think I forget did you? 1 year today, and what a day it's been, the night shift and I didn't tell you this earlier but I had the most horrible dreams last night Max, all my

patients died but you were the one constant thing that fixed me all up again and that's when I realised I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you Max Walker!"

" I've got something for you too" Max replied, and he leaned in and kissed Zoe and and grabbed her waist. He pulled her close and told him he loved her and that his life was the best it had ever been.

A few minutes later both had to force themselves up and put their clothes back on as they knew they had to return back to work.

"You know Cal got rejected earlier right?... By Taylor I mean? He asked her to marry him and she said no." Max exclaimed whilst pulling his porters top over his head and then zipping up Zoe's figure hugging dress.

"Max I know we're this is going… Of course I'll marry you, you're the best thing to happen to me in years and I can't think of anyone better to spend the rest of my life with" Zoe beamed out with happiness.

"Well… I was going to dump you but…" Max joked and slapped Zoe's bum.

"Ha bloody ha" Zoe kissed Max and Max pulled an engagement ring box out of his pocket just like the one Zoe had seen previously in her dream. He opened the box to a three stone diamonds and sapphire ring which he placed on Zoe's finger.

" We're getting married Max!" Zoe cried with happiness and pulled Max close.

They both embraced each other for a few minutes and calmed themselves down from the excitement of their engagement. They opened the cupboard door to walk back to the ED reception but Tess was walking past.

"You two! Back to work!" Tess laughed and smiled (for a change).

"Of course Tess!" Zoe smiled, patting Tess on the shoulder as she walked past her with her left hand.

Tess caught a glimmer of the engagement ring.

"Zoe! Since when! Congratulations!" Tess shouted. "I better be maid of honour!" Tess laughed.

(Hope you liked it, I really hope this happens as next weeks episode title is wedding related but we'll have to see! This could turn into a completely different story if it doesn't, but thankyou for reading, reviews welcome!)


End file.
